hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinaya Orslade
History Early Life Dinaya was born in 2251 to a Mandalorian father and a Naboo mother. Her early years were spent with her father, training in Mando culture and in fighting. When she was five, a younger sister was born, and Dinaya suddenly needed to be there to help with her. At age twelve, she (Against her will, not wanting to leave her sister behind) lived with her mother on Naboo, where she learned about politics and cultures across the galaxy. At age fifteen, she was discovered to be force sensitive, and her mother contacted the Jedi council at once. She trained under four separate masters until the age of twenty four, where she was sent to train under the renegade Sith Sen Urec. Mortis Tournament In 2274, Dinaya was part of the team sent to Mortis alongside Sennes Cerurec and Sola Kerana. The team, consisting of herself, Sen, Loran Bendak, Aurora Ferran, and Darth Agonon, went to Mortis to take part in a deadly tournament for dominance in the force. Midway through the first tournament, Sen was killed by a Sith that sucked the souls from other force users. Entering a rage, Dinaya attacked the Sith and tore his head in half, freeing the many hundreds of souls from the Sith's body. After the lightsiders lost the first tournament, with the exception of Agonon, the group stayed to help. However, Sennes turned traitor and kidnapped Aurora and Loran behind the backs of Sola and Dinaya. Sola, forbidden from fighting, helped train the close to falling Dinaya in between fights, as Dinaya was fighting alone, until being defeated by an unknown Sith Warrior who was then killed when Loran and Aurora returned. Dinaya was present when Loran was defeated by Alghul, and then killed in turn by Aurora. On the flight back, Dinaya got Aurora drunk enough to attempt to join Sola in the shower. Upon returning to Earth, Dinaya, sick of being cooped up in the ship, lost emotional control for a moment and ran out screaming, kissed Ethan Ferran, Aurora's father, and ran off. She began training under Sola alongside Ziva Harper to become Jedi Knights. Sen's Ghost In 2303, Dinaya was used by Sen as a vessel for communication to his grieving wife Holly. Personality and Traits Dinaya is, for the most part, a calm individual. However, she deals with a lot of inner conflict, not sure what she should believe in. She is respectful of those who are above her in strength and tries to help those beneath her. She is a force user of medium power, not overly powerful, but strong enough to fend for herself. She makes up for this by being a nightmare in combat, using a mix of Jedi training and Mandalorian martial arts, along with the use of a Lightsaber Pike, creating a deadly fighting form. She tries to connect with other force users out of a desire to learn, or teach, more. Dinaya tries not to offend others, but if they offend her first, she will forget that principal. After Sen's death, she went through a drastic personality change. She began to care less about people she didn't know, but grew fiercely protective of people she did, especially those she worked with on Mortis. She also became a bit of a rebel and a partier, and developed a reputation for being able to drink anybody under the table. Her fighting style also changed into a more brutal, violent style that designed each strike to kill or cripple. She uses a mix of Juyo, Ataru, and Soresu to fight, with the basics of Sokan instilled as a subconscious instinct. Gallery Lady-Hawke-dragon-age-2.png|Dinaya in her armor. Dinaya pike.png|Dinaya's lightsaber pike. Dinaya1.jpg|Dinaya with her sister, Marian. Dinaya2.png|Dinaya in casual attire.